Probabilidades
by brennangirl
Summary: Un conjunto amarillo favorece a ambos... pero las probabilidades pueden apuntar lo contrario...


_**N/A:**__ Este fic es uno de los que prometí, lo escribí hace mucho (exactamente después de la season finale de la cuarta temporada), cuando en una clase de bioestadística la maestra mencionó algunas cosas curiosas sobre cómo la naturaleza "elige" el sexo de los bebés… Espero les guste._

_Sé que todo lo que ha pasado en la season finale nos obliga a situarlo justo después de ella pero en mi opinión, no creo que vaya por ese lado, mi teoría de la relación B&B era que primero se hacían pareja y luego iban al bebé, no al revés, por lo tanto yo no lo sitúo en ninguna temporada. _

_**Disclaimer**: Bones pertenece a FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y Kathy Reichs. _

* * *

><p>Booth estaba sentado en el sofá de su nuevo apartamento, era un sábado como cualquier otro, normalmente él miraba el televisor mientras esperaba a que Brennan saliera de su habitación para poder ir a desayunar a su lugar favorito; ese día irían a comprar la pintura para las habitaciones; sin embargo, en esos momentos el televisor estaba apagado y él se encontraba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, golpeaba insistentemente el suelo con el pie en un acto meramente nervioso, miraba con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados el paquete que había sacado del armario momentos antes y que justo ahora reposaba sobre la mesita de centro de la sala. Su indecisión estaba en aumento cuando de pronto oyó cerrarse la puerta del vestidor con gran estrépito. Sonrió de medio lado, tomó el paquete y se dirigió hacia su habitación.<p>

-¿Huesos? – Dijo el agente mientras golpeaba la puerta con los nudillos - ¿Todo bien?

Esperó unos segundos, quizá su esposa se estuviera vistiendo, pero al no obtener respuesta la preocupación acudió rápidamente por lo que abrió la puerta y la escena con la que se encontró hizo que se quedara plantado en el umbral con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro; Brennan estaba parada de lado, se veía a sí misma reflejada en el espejo, peleándose con el botón de los vaqueros, cambió al menos tres veces de posición antes de soltar un bufido de frustración al tiempo que derrotada, dejaba de luchar con el pantalón; tan concentrada estaba en la tarea que no se había dado cuenta de que el agente se había acercado donde ella, levantó la vista y lo vio reflejado en el espejo, viéndola atentamente.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? - preguntó la antropóloga enfadada, con las manos en la cintura.

-Desde que azotaste por tercera ocasión la puerta de nuestro armario – contestó él, divertido.

-¿Porqué te ríes? No encuentro nada gracioso el hecho de que la ropa esté dejando de quedarme… - dijo ella señalando la cama de ambos, en donde se encontraba varias prendas de vestir de la científica.

-Huesos, estás embarazada…

-Ya lo sé Booth, dime algo que no sepa – le contestó ella con irritación mientras se dirigía de nuevo al vestidor y cerraba la puerta, ignorando de paso al agente. El ex – ranger respiró hondo y dio unos cuantos pasos para acercarse a la puerta tras la que Brennan se encontraba:

-Temperance, escucha… – comenzó el agente buscando la paciencia suficiente para poder hablar con la antropóloga sin que discutieran, es decir, no era algo que no hicieran cotidianamente, desde que eran compañeros lo hacían, pero ahora sumado a sus diferencias de opinión los cambios hormonales se estaban poniendo en contra de él – yo sé que no…

-¿Desde cuándo me llamas Temperance? – le interrumpió la antropóloga al tiempo que abría la puerta y se recargaba en ella.

Él le miró estupefacto, era increíble lo rápido que cambiaba de humor – Lo… lo siento no quise… - balbuceó – Sólo, no quiero que te enojes – le aclaró – es decir… Huesos – el agente se pasó una mano por el cabello - es perfectamente normal que la ropa te deje de quedar, el bebé está creciendo – dijo mientras recargaba su mano sobre el bultito de vientre de Brennan.

-Lo sé Booth, pero apenas van once semanas, no puedo imaginar qué pasará cuando esté en la semana cuarenta…- dijo agachando la mirada hacia donde aún reposaba la mano del futuro papá.

-Hey tranquila –le contestó tomándola del mentón y mirándola a los ojos - ¿Quién es la que dice que no debemos adelantar conclusiones?

Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Brennan a lo que el agente la secó con su pulgar rápidamente – Yo – dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Así me gusta, ahora, ¿Porqué no revisas qué hay aquí dentro? – Dijo él mientras le extendía el paquete – no estaba seguro de dártelo hoy, pero ya me has dado suficientes motivos este día como para que me espere otras seis semanas.

Ella le miró extrañada y tomó el paquete, comenzó a desgarrar el papel y encontró unos vaqueros de maternidad los cuales desdobló mientras sonreía.

-Vaya… gracias – dijo la antropóloga mientras le daba un beso al agente, sin embargo antes de que ella pudiera juntar sus labios con los de él, el sonido de algo golpeando el suelo llegó a sus oídos, Brennan miró la alfombra y encontró un montoncito de ropa amarilla, la cual recogió inmediatamente.

-¿Qué es esto? – preguntó mientras extendía las pequeñas prendas para verlas mejor; un pequeño mameluco color amarillo con un gorrito y unos calcetines a juego.

-Ahhh…. Pues verás –contestó el ex – ranger, pasándose una mano por el cuello - iba caminando por el centro comercial cuando pasé por el área de bebés, sé que habíamos quedado en no comprar nada hasta que no supiéramos el sexo del bebé pero no pude resistirme Huesos, lo vi y no supe qué color comprar, sé que sólo hay un cincuenta por ciento de probabilidad de que sea niña, pero el amarillo le queda a ambos ¿no?

-De hecho hay menos posibilidades de que sea niña Booth, hay un 50.6% de probabilidad de que sea niño, los varones son biológicamente más débiles desde los cero hasta los cinco años; además se han realizado estudios en donde se ha demostrado que después de una guerra hay más nacimientos de varones, mientras que si es un desastre natural hay un incremento en la población femenina y desde luego que…

-Ok ok, detente justo ahí – dijo el agente levantando ambas manos, mientras ella se callaba de golpe – ya entendí, gracias por lo que me toca.

Brennan le miró confundida - ¿Qué te toca de qué?

-Nada Huesos, olvídalo, sólo, pruébate los pantalones, te espero en la sala, no tardes – le plantó un beso en la frente y acto seguido el agente salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Brennan se probó los pantalones y se miró al espejo, definitivamente le sentaban muchísimo mejor, minutos después terminó de arreglarse y antes de abandonar la habitación para reunirse con su esposo tomó el conjuntito del bebé y lo observó de nuevo, era lindo, definitivamente; lo que se preguntaba ahora ¿Cómo le iba a decir al agente que la ropa le dejó de quedar tan pronto no porque el bebé creciera demasiado rápido, sino porque esperaban a dos angelitos?

* * *

><p><em>¿Te gustó? Déjame un review!<em>


End file.
